Ulquiorra
by HyoukyoNoSora
Summary: Noticing Grimmjow's constant staring, Ulquiorra wonders why he is looking at him. Thoughts he had never had before start crossing his mind and everything he had seemed to believed until then no longer seems so real. GrimmUlqui, I think it is pretty fluffy


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach… If I did be sure you would no longer have to wonder till where did Renji's tattoos go…

xXx Ulquiorra xXx

_**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**_

I noticed his eyes on me, once again. Every day it was the same, tanned ears completely ignoring Aizen-sama's precious words, blue orbs glued on me. And, it did not make me the least bit angry.

I was the emotionless Espada. The powerful Quarta. Aizen-sama's most faithful lapdog.

Who would have guessed such an obvious disrespect to Aizen-sama's authority would make me feel so good? Maybe it was because I would have never dare disrespect Aizen-sama, maybe that was the reason why I found the Sexta's stare so important. To him it was probably nothing, he was used to going against everything Aizen-sama said but, since in my mind Aizen-sama held a place of such importance, God, I couldn't help but feel flattered that I had Grimmjow's attention instead of God. Made me feel important, special… especially because it was Sexta. Even though that was an odd thought to have, I still could find nothing wrong with it.

Aizen-sama told us we could leave and I quickly, but calmly as always, got up, walking to the door. That was when a sudden thought occurred to me. He was always watching me, his eyes never left me whenever I was in his presence, but why? Why did he look at me? What were the feelings behind the blue orbs I felt fixed on me right now?

I turned around, staring into his eyes.

Anger, hatred, blood lust. That was what they held behind them and, for some unknown reason, it hurt. The emotionless Espada, the powerful Quarta, Aizen-sama's most faithful lapdog… that was all you saw too, was it not? Maybe that was all I really was… No, it could not be, and I suddenly felt the need to say so.

"Sexta" my voice rang through the corridor, holding no feelings in it. Good start to proving I was not just an emotionless stuck up lapdog.

Grimmjow turned around, but just for a moment, glaring at me before he set off down the corridor again.

You had not answered because it really had been all you had seen. The same Ulquiorra everyone else saw. Your eyes could not see past that, no one else's could either. And what could not be seen, did not exist.

For the first time, I did not want to believe that, for the first time, I hoped that was wrong.

_**They tapped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

When I reached the inside of my room I sighed, happy to be back into my own private space. That's when I noticed the pain coming from my hand, I looked down to see blood dripping from where my nails had buried in my skin. I stared at it blankly while it healed. I was sure even while feeling the physical pain my face would show nothing.

Sighing again, I went to wash off the blood, before laying on my bed and grabbing a book that woman had given me. She said she had brought it with her to read while being held captive, but it turned out to be too boring. To me it looked just perfect, much better than my previous thoughts, I did not like the feelings they gave me. _Feelings? I wonder if they were really able to give me any…_

_**Nothing compares to**_

_**A quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one**_

_**I was just counting on**_

The door suddenly flew upon, and there the Sexta stood, his grin going from ear to ear.

Maybe he was here to hear what I had previously wanted to say… maybe he had seen past what the eye shows.

"Hey, Ulquiorra! I'm fuckin' bored as hell… let's fight!" your grin widened.

No, you had just come looking to one of the things you had seen in me. The powerful Quarta. How stupid could I have been, there is nothing that the eye doesn't show, that was all that you could see.

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

I did not want to fight you. Especially not then, when suddenly all this strange thoughts I had never before had seemed to cross my mind all at once, I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to make you understand that maybe I was wrong, that maybe the eyes didn't see everything. But how could I when not even I really believed in that?

_**Let's be more than this**_

But what exactly was more than this? I did not know. Maybe this was it. This was all we could ever be. I could only be the person you dreamt of defeating, of killing.

"Okay." Was my emotionless reply as I got up, watching you practically jump in excitement and anticipation for the coming fight.

_**If you want to play it like a game**_

_**Well, come on, come on let's play**_

'_**Cause I'd rather spend my life pretending**_

_**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**_

Wow… where had that thought come from? But… it was true. It would be better if it was like this. That way you would keep staring at me, even if your eyes only held hatred, and I would keep feeling special, even if just for some seconds before I remembered the reason you were staring at me.

And so we went and fought. You used full strength, even using your ressureccion… and the whole time I simply tried to keep you entertained, without killing you, dragging on the fight for as long as I could.

Finally, you could no longer stand, gasping for breath. I could kill you so easily right then… but I did not want to hurt you, so I put Murciélago back where it belonged, away from you.

The hatred in your eyes suddenly intensified and it took me a minute to realize why. Looking at my blank expression all you could see was pity, I was mocking you and your strength. If that was what you saw… was that the truth? No, I was sure it was not. Your eyes were deceiving you and I hated them for that.

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

I did not help you up; you would just see it as the same mock and pity you had seen before. I simply turned my back and walked away, slowly, so that you could match my pace. But I was a fool to have thought you would have wanted to hang with me after the fight was over. You sonidoed away, and I was left to wander the Las Noches halls alone. I did not feel like returning to my room, after all, what were the chances of you bursting in there once again?

With each step I took, my rage grew. I had always trusted my eyes but… apparently they could lie too. Apparently there was more than just what the eye saw. Apparently such a thing as an emotion did exist… did I have the ability to have them? Could I have feelings? If not, who had denied me the ability to have them? Who had the right to do so? Why would they do it?

And my rage kept growing, until the thoughts themselves disappeared, and I welcomed the emptiness in my mind, everything seemed so much clearer with nothing occupying my mind. All I could think now was what I wanted to do. I want to make the Sexta, no, I wanted to make Grimmjow see that I wasn't just those three things, that after all eyes could be wrong to. I did not know how I would do it, but I had to try.

I stopped in front of his room and, like he had previously done in my room, went in without knocking, closing the door behind me.

Grimmjow sat on his bed, still covered in blood; he lifted his glare from the floor, turning it to me, "What do you-"and he was cut off as I grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up and pushing him against the wall.

I suddenly knew how to make him realize I was more than just the Quarta Espada.

I stared at his pink lips for a second, before crashing my own against his. For a moment, I felt how soft they felt against mine and I wondered what they tasted like. I drew back a little, opening my eyes, to look at his lips again, then opening my mouth, sticking my tongue out and slowly licking them, so that I could properly taste Grimmjow. He was delicious.

He gasped, just a moment after my tongue had touched his lips, and I quickly found my tongue inside his mouth. I could not complain because it was even tastier, even though it had the distinct metallic taste of blood left from the previous fight, I could still taste Grimmjow. I run my tongue over his teeth, quickly memorizing each one of them, I licked the top of his mouth and also his tongue… it felt rough, cat like; it was a pleasant feeling

Suddenly I remembered what I was supposed to do, and drew back, staring into his shocked eyes. He had not moved since the moment I pushed him against the wall. His eyes were wide in shock and he looked confused. I tried to answer his questions the same way he answered all of mine. I looked into his eyes and tried my best to show all I felt, but… my reflection was the same as always. The only difference was Grimmjow's blood, which was now on my cheek after the close contact… other than that, it was all the same, no emotion at all. My eyes were empty… I probably was too.

There was nothing more, and that was the reason why I couldn't show it.

Letting go of the Sexta I turned away, feeling my chest ache as I walked away. Now I knew the cause were not emotions.

As I reached the door handle, a pair of muscular and tanned arms wrapped around me, pulling me back. My back hit a hard stomach and I felt something on top of my head… was the Sexta kissing me?

The Sexta turned me around, and the moment we locked gazes I saw his message, _I saw_. Pink soft lips met mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

If Grimmjow could see me, Ulquiorra did exist. It no longer mattered if the others only saw the Quarta.

xXx End of Ulquiorra xXx

Hmmm… Yeah…. So I suddenly felt like writing another one shot, I opened the music folder again and this time Crush Crush Crush was the one I clicked on when I closed my eyes… since I do know what this song means since it is not Korean like the other one, I decided to use the lyrics too…

Okay… this is now edited… but if you find any typos or something that did not make sense... please say so… :D

Reviews and criticism are welcome! :D


End file.
